


And We Run

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Arcee/Wheeljack, and hinted Cliffjumper/Arcee. To keep going and never look back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Run

“So, this Cliffjumper…” Wheeljack asked. “Do you miss him?”

A little surprised at first, Arcee then looked down and nodded her head. “Yeah, I do. Some days are better than others. One moment I’m all right, but then the next, when I can’t see him, it’s like something that builds up inside, and I-I don’t know what to do when that happens.”

The Wrecker furrowed his brow, letting that sink in for a klik. “I know that feeling all too well, Arcee. So many have fought on the lines, and most don’t come back. It might be just me, but when that happens, I would just want to get away from it all. And then we run. Keep going and never look back.” Arcee nodded, too tired to speak. An interval of silence bridged between them until Wheeljack replied, “It could be what the Earthlings call ‘ _wanderlust_ , in a way.”

_Finally_ , Arcee thought. _He gets it._


End file.
